


The Ram, the Spider, and the Human

by Neville Longbody (Glasses_and_FanFics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Complex Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, i wrote this for a friend i promise i’m not attracted to a british person, soft/mean dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasses_and_FanFics/pseuds/Neville%20Longbody
Summary: Unfinishedquick summary:HYDRA spy that got bucky-barnesed for the past 12 years is sent to kidnap everyone’s favorite spider twink after his identity is revealed- Said spy is yet a tiny lad at 17 years old- Spider boy is still 16-17?i recommend reading the background if you don’t want to be confusedChapters:1 - Ausdauer's (spy) background2 - Peter’s current situation3 and up - Story
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)





	The Ram, the Spider, and the Human

**Author's Note:**

> \- takes place in 2023  
> \- Peter disintegrated in the Blip in 2018, was brought back in 2023 the same age (16)  
> \- Ausdauer did not go in the Blip, he was born in 2006 and is Peters age

“I swear, this kid’s the next Barnes. He’s got it all.” 

“You think?”

”I can see Bucky in his eyes.” 

* * *

Gasping for air, he attempted to take a breather before the next round of fighting came to its climax. Sweat stuck the hair to his forehead, even in the freezing snow. His fingers were bright red and almost completely numb, his cheeks comparable to cherries in stark contrast to the pure white beneath him. Peripherals revealed a man charging at him while he was still down - an undignified move, but a killer doesn't care about dignity. For the past 12 years, he had trained for this; situations of pure terror and fighting for his life were of ease at this point. He waited, pretending to be exhausted beyond repair until the killer got close enough for him to escape a vulnerable position. Just as a fake weapon almost sliced his armored neck, he pulled back at lightning speed and watched his opponent fall face-first into the snow. He only had a millisecond to move, the fight was evenly matched and even a moment's hesitation could cost him the fight, and the mission. With the fake weapon flung out of his utility belt in less than half a second, he brought down the faux blade with full force until bright red paint stained the snow like a parody of real blood.

Cheers erupted from the small crowd of spectators, his comrades, not allowed to interfere or help. The commander slow clapped as he came forward and, in an unsurprised tone, said, "Well done Ausdauer, as the rules state, you've won yourself the mission." His voice cracked with timber like a bloodhound who learned to speak. "Get up Baran, maybe next time."

Baran was a ram of a person. Hard-headed, determined, filled with bloodlust over instinct and hormones. The only trait he didn't have that would still be befitting to his likeness were horns. For his sake, though, he was still dignified, honorable, smart, and a leader. He knew when to close his mouth and accept defeat, even if you could see the steam coming out of his ears. As he shook with rage, he pressed his mouth into a line, got up with the help of several teammates, and staggered to the medical tent.

Ausdauer felt himself lifted as his comrades congratulated him, slapping his already purple and yellow back, severely bruised from the double-elimination set up of the mission leader choice. As he passed the medical tent, leaning on 2 teammates to walk, he made sure to limp to let Baran know he only lost by a hair.

He cared for Baran, deeply. They grew up together. Of course, there was a natural sense of rivalry, but their relationship went deeper than competitors. They were comrades in the deepest sense. They fought together, ate together, viewed the other as a constant in their ever-changing challenges. At times of weakness, they recurrently broke the taboos of their heavily religious society. A small kiss had been exchanged in their first time crying to one another. Ausdauer had been overworked once again, and Baran had faced the humiliation of inadequacy once more. But in the dorm they shared, those moments of vulnerability blinded them to taboos and social rules. It had always been Baran that would hold Ausdauer, it was always him that would lift his chin to meet his gaze and give in to the primal need for physical intimacy. It was always Baran that was the brave one, the risk-taker, the id to Ausdauers superego.

And in the end, that was the downfall of his cachet.

* * *

The Development Sector was a branch of the newly reforming HYDRA. This branch’s goal was to take any young, promising individual, and turn them into useful soldiers for the cause. Children with parents who had sketchy affiliations, debt to HYDRA, or previously decided to give their child to the cause were all centered here, Putoranskiy Gosudarstvennyy Prirodnyy Zapovednik. A nature preserve in the middle of uninhabited Russia with extremely limited public access and the highest degree of protection from any outside interference was perfect for a hidden base. Under the rolling hills and mountains of snow, forest, and lakes, was a compound spanning the size of a small town. It took up several mountains, used hydroelectric and solar power, and was completely hidden. Rooms as big as an opera house and dorms as small as a walk in closet were connected by the many hallways acting as a maze through stone walls. No windows, no visible solar panels, and no evidence of existence beyond an empty forest. HYDRA spies having infiltrated the Russian government only made it easier to keep the area protected. 

Ausdauer had spent every waking moment in the preserve, rarely venturing beyond what HYDRA allowed. As the top soldier of the Development Sect, he was given many freedoms, often which he used to see as much as he could. He had never seen flat land, beaches, skyscrapers, or humans not affiliated with the cause. He wanted to see it all; he worked day and night to be the top choice for mission leaders and undercover operations. He wanted to explore... to see. 

He had been taken from Berlin at a scarily young age, and Ausdauer was the name they gave him. It’s German for persistence, relentlessness, and stubbornness. Above all, it means endurance. During training, he never stopped or gave up. He never folded during pain tolerance builds or mental strength tests. He would fall during physical training but would destroy himself getting up until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Through this, he remained soft inwardly. If it hadn’t been for Baran, he might never have known the sweet softness of love from one person to another. It was Baran, the callous, intimidating, aloof pariah of a man that had turned a small part of Ausdauer soft. It was Baran that breathed sizzling, humid air on the neck of Ausdauer’s spirit for years that left Ausdauer ready for love, empty of affection in a space needing to be filled. 


End file.
